


Ours

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, and nothing else, request fic, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: It's nice to share sometimes.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anonymous request from someone on Tumblr for a Reader being "fought" over for cuddles!

“Aww, looks like someone’s a sleepy sheepy under there.” You shift from underneath the covers to peer at the figure at your doorway, and you offer a lopsided smile once you register that it’s Arin who’d just come into the room.

“Hey there, Big Cat,” you mumble. “Did you and Dan just get home?” Arin pads into the room after he takes his shoes off and leaves them next to the doorway, and you hear another body milling about in the kitchen further away.

“Yeah, we did. Did we wake you up?” You shake your head as best as you can curled underneath a barrage of blankets.

“No, but I am extremely tired and about to fall asleep. Come to bed so I can get some snuggles,” you whine, and Arin chuckles.

“Aww, I get to cuddle with a little blanket burrito,” he says, and you give a quiet cheer. Arin gently tugs back the comforters and climbs into bed next to you, shifting so that you’re pressed against his chest. He’s solid and warm, and you let out a soft sigh as you tangle your fingers together.

“You’re so cozy,” you mumble. Arin huffs out a small laugh.

“Thanks! I try my best.”

“Hey, did the snuggle train start without me?” Dan’s voice is quiet from the doorway, and the exaggerated hurt in his tone makes you roll your eyes as he pads into the room. “I’m wounded.”

“Oh, hush,” you say. “Hurry up and get over here so we can sleep.”

“Okay, okay! Just gimme a second. I have to take my contacts out, otherwise my eyes are gonna be super irritated tomorrow.” You focus on the steady, slow rhythm of Arin’s breathing against your back as Dan makes his way into the bathroom, and you brush your thumb across the back of his knuckles.

“Hey, Arin?” You murmur. Arin hums softly, his chest rumbling with the sound.

“What’s up?”

“Thank you guys for coming over tonight. I missed you.”

“We missed you too, (Y/N),” Arin replies, and he presses a kiss to the top of your head. “I know it’s been a long time since we’ve been able to come over. This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” The covers shift again as Dan climbs into bed on your other side, and he wraps his arms around your waist with a contented sigh. It’s only a few minutes before he begins to gently tug at you, and you scoot into his chest with a breathy giggle.

“Hi there,” Dan says with a grin.

“Hi there yourself.” Arin lets out a small groan from behind you, and he overlaps Dan’s arms to tug at your waist, nuzzling into your shoulder

“Are you trying to steal (Y/N) away from me, Dan?” he asks, and Dan chuckles.

“…Maybe I am. I’m in the mood for some serious cuddlage right now.”

“Absolutely diabolical. C’mere.” Arin shifts forward and tugs you back against him, and you roll your eyes as Dan’s hands tighten around your waist.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this? You guys are going to tear me in half if you start yanking me back and forth,” you exclaim, and they both groan.

“What are we supposed to do, then?” Arin whines. “You’ll suffocate if we make a sandwich around you.”

“We don’t have to go full-on sandwich,” you point out. “I think is nice.” An air of calm settles around the three of you as Dan begins to stroke at your hip with his thumb, and Arin presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“You know what? I think you’re right. This is pretty nice.” You see Dan glance up and smile at Arin, soft and somewhat lopsided as his eyes begin to droop.

“Love you guys,” he murmurs. You lean up to kiss Dan on the nose with a smile of your own.

“Love you too,” you and Arin echo back, and the three of you chuckle before silence properly settles around you, and you finally feel yourself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up slightly different from what I'd originally intended on writing, but I feel like it turned out alright regardless! If you want to send in a short fic request or just say hi, you can find me on Tumblr at aciid--heart! (I've seen someone try to type that and have the dashes melt together, so just for clarification there's two dashes in between hsdfgd)


End file.
